Touhou vs. Capcom/Koishi Komeiji
Bio Koishi Komeiji is Satori Komeiji's younger sister. To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards satori, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives; she could no longer be hated, but neither could she be loved, or even remembered by people who saw her. Koishi's presence cannot be "felt" by anyone unless she has entered their direct field of vision, and is forgotten as soon as she leaves it. In general, she doesn't have a personality. However, children enjoy her presence as one of an imaginary friend, whom they forget about once they grow up. However, as Satori's presence has been made known, even Koishi has begun to be recognized as of late. Movelist Skill Cards *Conditioned Teleport: A red circle appears around her and Koishi teleports. *I’ve got it!: A lightbulb appears above Koishi’s head and turns on. Contact with the lightbulb will cause damage. *Tube thrust: Koishi thrusts her tube like a spear to the opponent. *Fidgety Snatcher: Koishi lunges at an opponent who's above her or close by. She is invincible when she does this. *Growing Pain: Koishi creates a carpet of flying flowers. The attack button hit determines the distance it will travel. *Catch and Rose: Koishi creates a rose and if it connects, she will trap the opponent, rattle it, and release them. *Reflex Radar: A line, similar to the one on a heartbeat machine, appears in the middle of the screen to knock the opponent. Can hit OTG. *Spiral roses: Koishi fires two bullets that will spin around each other towards the opponent. *Stinging Mind: Koishi creates a flower that’ll act as a mine and can be detonate when commanded. *Unanswered Love: Koishi waves her arms, creating shockwaves around her. Spell Cards *Instinct "Release of the Id": Koishi spins then releases several hearts that spiral around her and spread out across the screen. *Suppression "Super-Ego": Koishi creates a large pillar of energy to fall. The attack has a slight vacuum effect. Last Word *Brambly Rose Garden: Koishi creates roses to spin around her. If the opponent hits the roses, Koishi drags them into a rose garden. She then stares at them, manipulating their Subconscious, before creating an explosion. The victim is left in a crumple state, allowing for an easy follow-up combo. Misc. *Battle Intro: Koishi teleports and says “Hey! I wanna fight too!” *Taunt: She disappears for a while and says “Try to find me!” *Victory Pose: She waves her arms around and says “Yay! That was fun! I could get addicted to this.” Winning Quotes Let me tell you something. My sister could never win against me. Why? I can act against the subconscious that she can't read. The danmaku that lurk in your subconscious are danmaku that my sister has never seen! We'll decorate the entrance of the Palace of the Earth Spirits with your corpse! Yay, I won again! At this rate, I bet everyone will start talking to me. Everyone had an invisible friend that the adults can't see, right? Uhuhu. Vs. Self: You've been a bad person♪ Vs. Reimu: Even if I go to a shrine, nobody probably will notice me. Vs. Sanae: Oh, what a perfect time to find a shrine maiden. Do you know where the god of your shrine went? Vs. Marisa: Shall we exchange your hat with mine? Vs. Icirin: Huh? Weren't you in the Former Hell before? I see you're already released. Vs. Utsuho: Okku, where did you get your power? I wanna get some for my pets! Vs. Byakuren: Oh yeah isn't there a girl called Minamitsu in your temple? She drowned in the Hell of Blood Pools, did you know? Vs. Futo: Plates, huh? I'm confident that I can walk through them with my eyes shut. Vs. Miko, Seiga, Mokou and Kaguya: Even if you say you have everlasting youth and life, you actually die, don't you? Everyone does. Vs. Nitori: We have kappa underground too, but they're more ferocious. Vs. Mamizou: Tanuki and kitsune don't go well together, do they? Which one tastes better? Vs. Kokoro: No, I will not give you back your mask! It gives me attention! Vs. Ryu, Ken, Sakura, Akuma and Masamune: I can feel your pleasure. Fighting just gets me so excited! Vs. Morrigan and Remilia: Older sisters are a real pain. They always underestimate us younger ones. Vs. Flandre: You know, I think I’m starting to like you. Wanna be friends? Vs. BB Hood and Tron: Where do you live? You seem like you're from a bad upbringing. Vs. Amaterasu: Aww, cute little doggie…. Vs. Mystia: Keep singing, but my third eye is shut so it won’t work. Vs. Felicia: Kitty! Let me pull your tail! Vs. Dr. Wily, Wesker, Firebrand and M. Bison: Good thing you'll forget your evil plans after I kicked the snot out of your ugly face. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: I guess machine brains don't work like human ones. Good. Now I won't be forgotten. Vs. Juri: You'll forget me as soon as I leave, but I hope the beating I gave you will fix your twisted soul. Vs. Frank West and Aya: I don't mind having pictures taken. It's nice to know there will be some proof of my existence. Vs. Meiling: Even if you did forget me, I don't think I'd be able to beat you again. Vs. Rumia: I don't need sight to defeat you. Your darkness is a waste. Vs. Chun Li: What your friend Fei Long seeks to achieve, I have already mastered. Vs. Asura and Jon Talbain: Your subconscious is filled with nothing but rage, allowing me to control this battle quite easily. Vs. Cammy: There's sorrow within you. I can feel it. Vs. Yuugi: I wish I could enjoy the moment. Vs. Tessa: I'm afraid I won't be able to memorize your research. Vs. Satori: Don't worry, sis. Others may hate you, but I still love you. Vs. Medicine: That poison almost brought me out. Vs. Anakaris: Even a mighty ruler will never find me. Vs. Yumemi: Don't bother. You won't remember what you experienced after this, I'm afraid. Vs. Amingo: La cucaracha? Vs. Nue: I'm unable to feel fear. Sorry. Vs. Sonson: If your grandpa erased his name from the book of the dead, can he still be killed? Vs. Kogasa: Surprise? Not sure I know how to feel that. Vs. Spencer: Adults have all the fun... Vs. Hina: It would be fortunate if people could remember me. Vs. Kasen: I’m afraid I’ll get the same lecture from you again and again. Vs. Dan: I'm kinda glad he'll forget this encounter. It'll probably spare his ego. Vs. Seija: I really want to forget how crazy you are. Vs. Murasa: Drowning sounds like a sad way to die. Vs. Nick: Why are you so panicky? Vs. Nero: You’re more passionate than you look. Ending (Koishi is seen with Satori in the Palace of the Earth Spirits.) Koishi: Sis! I just wanna say, I made some new friends! Satori: Really? I guess opening your heart has really changed your life. (Koishi shows Satori a pic of her being hugged by Roll and Megaman.) Koishi: I closed my eye cause…I didn’t want to face the same hate and fear others felt toward you…..But all it did was seal off my happiness. Now I understand it doesn’t matter if others hate me as long I have at least one person who cares for me. (Satori hugs her.) Satori: I’m glad you decided to do this. Koishi: Thanks, Sis. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom